Snogletog Eve
by Bhion-san
Summary: Bagaimana perayaan tahunan yang setiap tahunnya dirayakan di Berk dan mengundang semua Chief dan keluarga dari suku lain? Apakah Hiccup akan melewatkan Snogletog Eve untuk kesekian kalinya lagi? Check this out! HiccupXAstrid. One Shot. First fict of HTTYD. Setting : a few weeks before HTTYD 2. Enjoy :D


**Yah! Hello saya baru di fandom HTTYD Bhion-san. Saya dari fandom sebelah. Ini fict HTTYD saya yang pertama, semoga berkenan dengan pairing Hiccstid-nya XD. Oh ini settingnya beberapa minggu sebelum HTTYD 2. Jadi disini Hiccup dan Astrid sudah berumur 20 tahunan. Ok, itu aja. So enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer : HTTYD = Cressidal Cowell and Dreamworks**

* * *

Sore yang awal bagi Berk. Salju turun tapi tidak terlalu tebal._ The Great Hall_ telah didekorasi dengan dominan warna merah dan hijau. Kenapa? Yup, ini adalah _Snogletog Eve_. Sebuah tradisi yang telah turun-temurun ada di Berk untuk dirayakan setiap tahun. Di Berk ada sebuah tradisi di malam Snogletog yang digelar di _Great Hall_ yang mengundang suku viking lainnya untuk merayakan pesta dansa tahunan ini.

_Well_, disisi lain, suku lain mencari suami untuk putri mereka yang beranjak dewasa, biasanya suami incaran para viking muda dan keluarganya ini adalah seorang _Chief_ muda. Begitu pula sebaliknya, _Chief _muda mencari seorang istri untuk dirinya. Itu sisi politiknya, namun semua ini juga untuk roman picisan para Viking muda yang akan beranjak dewasa.

Dalam tradisini ini, para wanita viking memakai gaun yang indah. Suku Holigans memiliki cara unik untuk membedakan setiap wanita yang ada di Berk ini.

Untuk para Ibu dan tetua agung _(khusus wanita_) menenakan dress berwarna merah dengan hiasan bulu berwarna putih di bagian kedua pundak mereka. Sedangkan untuk anak berumur 10-15 tahun memakai dress berwarna biru dengan hiasan bulu berwarna putih dibagian pundak kiri mereka. Lalu untuk anak dibawah 10 tahun, mereka menggunakan dress berwarna pink dan memakai mahkota bunga yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh para ibu mereka. Yang spesial adalahgaun yang dikenakan oleh para gadis berusia 17-21 tahun. Mereka menggunakan gaun putih polos dengan hiasab bulu berwarna biru dikedua sisi pundak mereka. Pemilihan warna ini juga berdasarkan filosofi kuno Viking. Warna putih melambangkan bahwa wanita yang akan beranjak dewasa dan siap untuk membina sebuah keluarga dan anaknya kelak. Mereka juga masih awam untuk menjadi seorang ibu dan mereka harus belajar bagaimana menjadi ibu yang baik. Tanggung jawab besar memang. Namun putih juga bermakna kecantikan dan kelembutan seorang wanita. Sedangkan bulu berwarna biru itu bermakna kekuatan seorang wanita yang tak melupakan keanggunannya sebagi seorang wanita.

_**XXX**_

Seorang gadis setinggi 5'9" (175cm) berjalan menuju _Great Hall_, ia tak mengepang ramb utnya, dan dia tak mengenakan baju kesehariannya sebagai seorang _Dragon Riders_. Ia mengenakan gaun putih sepanjang mata kaki dengan hiasan bulu berwarna biru dipundaknya, ikat kepala yang dihiasi oleh sisik _Deathly Nadder_. Lalu sebuah sabuk kulit kecil berwarna coklat melingkari pinggangnya yang kecil dan sempurna itu. Lalu sepasang sandal kulit berwarna coklat dengan sukses menutupi kaki manisnya. Kulit halusnya bersinar dibawah sinar bulan bersamaan dengan rambut pirang indahnya. Mata _Icy Blue_nya mencari sesorang yangamat dikaguminya, namun sepertinya ia tak bisa menemukan orang itu.

"Astrid?" Seseorang memanggil namanya, dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap orang itu.

"Oh, hali,_Chief_, sepertinya aku tersesat..."ujarnya. Sang _Chief_ hanya mengangguk padanya, mengerti bahwa dia gagal membohongi dirinya.

"Jujur saja kau sedang mencari anakku-yang-tak-bisa-ditemukan-dimanapun itu,kan?" Wajah Astrid memerah dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya itu.

"Jadi, maukah kau menemaniku berjalan menuju _Great Hall_?" ujar Stoick yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh Astrid, yang sangat terhormat untuk berjalan bersama (calon) ayah mertuanya yang notabene adalah seorang _Chief_ terbaik saat ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Astrid mendengar banyak sekali pujian yang ditujukan oleh dirinya. Namun disisi lain ia juga mendengar gadis dari suku lain bergosip tentang seorang anak lelaki.

"Kalian tahu? Aku belum pernah melihat putra dari _Chief_ disini." Ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dikepang kebelakang.

"Yeah, semua orang bilang bahwa dia hanya sekitar 163 cm (5'4")?! Dan badanya seperti tulang ikan yang bisa berbicara. Yuck! Aku tak akan menikahinya" ujar gadis lain dengan melipat kedua tangannya diatas perutnya.

"Dia itu juga ceroboh, setahuku. Walaupun dia membawa perubahan disini, tapi aku tak akan menjadikan dia sebagai calon suamiku." Semua gadis itu mengangguk setuju akan pernyataan gadis itu.

Tidak mengherankan bahwa Hiccup tidak datang tahun lalu. Dia sibuk untuk terus memetakan seluruh penjuru wilayah yang pernah ia lewati bersama Toothless dan selalu sibuk untuk terbang bersama, alasannya? Refreshing.

Astrid masih bertanya-tanya siapakah yang mereka bicarakan, suara mereka tidak begitu jelas terdengar,gampang saja, banyak _Chief_ yang datang malam ini ke Berk, jadi dia tak begitu tahu siapa yang mereka bicarakan, namun kemudian suara tawa dari _Chief_ yang berjalan bersamanya mengagetkannya.

"Hahaha, dia masih tulang ikan yang bisa berbicara seperti kata Gobber dulu." Astrid hanya tersenyum.

"Lihat! Gadis yang berjalan bersama Stoick the Vast! Oh Thor! Dia sungguh cantik dan menawan!" teriak seorang ibu dari suku lain.

"Tunggu, _Chief_ disni tak punya seorang putri. Oh Odin, dia sudah memilih menantunya?" timpal salah seorang ibu yang berdiri tak jauh dari ibu pertama.

"Sekarang kau tahu siapa yang mereka bicarakan tadi?"

"Kurasa aku tahu. Tapi dia tak seperti itu lagi! Dia sudah berubah."

"Mereka akan terkejut. Aku harap dia akan segera kembali, secara tahun lalu dia melewatkan _Snogletog Eve_ dan 2 tahun yang lalu juga."

"Dia sesampainya dirumah langsung tidur seperti bayi, begitu juga Toothless. Paginya aku marah padanya." Astrid ber-_giggles_ ria.

"Yeah,aku tahu. Dia pantas mendapatkan tamparan itu sebelum kau menciumnya, hahaha." Sekarang muka Astrid sangat merah dari sebelumnya.

"Kita sampai. Aku akan memulai pesta dansanya, kau boleh duduk dan menunggu Hiccup untuk datang." Ujar Stoick.

"Terimakasih,untuk mengantarkanku kemari, _Chief_." Kemudian Astrid berjalan sesalah satu sisi ruangan itu dan duduk senyaman mungkin. Lalu, banyak dari lelaki suku lain mengerubunginya(?) seperti semut menemukan gula.

"_Milady_, maukah kau berdansa denganku dan menikmati malam ini bersamaku?" Ujar salah seorang lelaki dari suku lain berpakaian formal, dengan rompi dari kulit dan topi Viking-nya. Astrid merasa tidak nyaman dan dia ingin untuk memukul lelaki , dia sedang memakai gaun, jadi dia hanya menahannya. Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa itu terlihat tidak baik ketika kau memukul seseorang dengan menggunakan gaun yang indah.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Balas Astrid.

"Perhatian. Kita berkumpul disini untuk merayakan anugrah dari para dewa. _Snogletog Eve_. Seperti yang kita tahu, kita masih menjaga tradisi ini. Dan untuk memulai pesta dansa ini, aku akan merasa sangat terhormat untuk berdansa jika gadis tercantik di Berk mau berdansa denganku. Tahun lalu aku telah berdansa dengan Magdalena, gadis terpintar dalam hal medis, yang sekarang telah memiliki keluarga, selamat." Stoick kemudian memandang Magdalena dari kejauhan dan memberikan senyuman hangatnya, sang suami melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum pada _Chief_ terhebat mereka. Stoick membalasnya.

"Jadi, kupersilahkan, gadis terhebat Berk, Astrid Hofferson!" Astrid berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju sang _Chief_. Stoick menggenggam tangannya lembut dan mulai berdansa dengannya.

"Aku malu. Sungguh kehormatan bagiku untuk berdansa dengan _Chief_ terbaik di Berk." Ucapnya.

"Tidak, Tak juga untuk berdansa dengan calon menantuku." Astrid menngangguk dan meneruskan dansa bersama calon ayah mertuanya mengikuti alunan musik dan lagu.

Mereka berdansa sekitar 5 menit, lalu Stoick mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Dan setelah dia duduk,semua lelaki dari suku lain mengerubunginya (lagi). Dan dia masih menunggu Hiccup untuk datang. Ia makin terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pandangan para lelaki itu padanya. Hingga...

"Raaawwwrr..." Seekor Terrible Terror naik keatas pangkuannya. Semua lelaki itu kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, berharap naga lucu itu tak memanggang mereka hidup-hidup. Tidak sampai mereka meluluhkan gadis cantik didepannya.

"Oh, kau kesepian ya?" Ujar Astrid seraya mengelus-elus Terrible Terror yang sudah terlanjur _PW_ di pangkuannya.

"Hoho... ternyata naga kecil buruanku ada disini?" Astrid mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara yang dikenalnya itu.

"Tuff? Dimana Ruffnut?" Tanya Astrid yang masih mengelus-elus Terrible Terror itu. Tuffnut kemudian duduk disamping Astrid dan menaruh lengannya di belakang punggung gadis manis itu.

"Oh, dia bersama lelaki malang itu." Ujar Tuffnut sambil menunjuk saudara kembarnya yang sedang digoda oleh seorang lelaki berambut hitam dari suku lain itu.

"Hmph... kau tak ingin mencari seroang gadis untuk kau godai?" Ujar Astrid.

"Untuk apa? Kalau kau sudah ada di—"Perkataan Tuffnut terhenti saat Astrid menatapnya tajam.

"Ok Ok, kau adalah milik Hiccup. Garis bawahi, M.I.L.I.K Hiccup. Aku mau mengambil makanan, kau ikut? Sepertinya kau tak suka disini?" Ujar Tuffnut yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat semula ia duduk.

"Aku ikut." Ujar Astrid dengan menggendong Terrible Terror bersamanya. Para lelaki yang ia tinggalkan memasang muka kecewa karena bidadari yang mereka incar pergi sudah.

_**XXX**_

Hujan yang lebat dan suara petir tidak mengganggu pesta _Snogletog Eve_ ini. Hingga...

"Whoa! Diluar sungguh kacau!" Seluruh gadis dalam ruangan itu menolehkan pandangan mereka kearah suara yang berasal dari pintu _The Great Hall_ itu. Mereka melihat seorang lelaki yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 185cm (6'1") dengan sebuah kaki prostetik, dan berpakaian selayaknya _Dragon Riders_, berdiri disana dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan sedikit basah.

"Hallo tampan, berdansalah denganku!" sahut seorang gadis yang kemudian memeluk lengan kanan pemuda berambut _Auburn_ itu.

"Whoa, tenang. Aku kemari karena ada janji dan aku harus membicarakan hal penting padanya,Ok, diam,disini." Ujarnya dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi dirinya dari para gadis yang mengelilinginya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tak mau mencoba untuk berdansa dulu? Sebentar saja..."

"Benar, berdansalah denganku! Kumohon!"

"Uh... Aku disini karena aku ada janji dan ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang harus kubicarakan pada ayahku,Ok? Permisi." Dia menerobos gerombolan para gadis itu. _Thank's to his 185cm height_.

"Hiccup! Darimana saja kau? Kita sudah menungg—"

"Ayah, stop, aku mau bicara dengan mu, ada masalah diabagian selatan Berk. Ada beberapa telur naga yang membahayakan para penduduk disekitar situ, kau tahu, telur naga itu meledak. Aku meminta izinmu untuk membuat sebuah kolam disekitar situ untuk merendam ledakan telur itu. Jadi setelah ini aku akan kesana bersama Toothless."

"Tidak, kau tetap disini. Kau tak akan pergi kemanapun. Tetap disini!"

"Tapi, Ayah..."

"Aku tahu, aku akan membuat kolam itu. Kau tetap disini." Stoick kemudian meninggalkan Hiccup dan pergi besama Gobber. Sedangkan Hiccup hanya menghela nafas frustasi. Dia kemudian duduk dan meminum segelas _Whisky._

"Hey, darimana saja kau? Pesta sudah hampir berakhir. Tapi sampai dansa penutup, sepertinya." Hiccup menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap teman yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Senang melihatmu, Snotlout. Yeah, aku melewatkan pesta ini tahun lalu , jadi aku tak begitu tahu tetang hal ini. Dan sepertinya aku melewatkannya lagi. Benar?"

"YEAH! KAU TAHU ITU!" Snotlout seraya memukul lengan kiri Hiccup.

"Mengapa kau tak berdansa saja?" tanya Snotloutlagi.

"Dengan siapa?"

"_Astrid,you idiot!_" Ujar Ruffnut yang tiba-tiba saja duduk disebelahnya dan mengambil sepotong roti.

"Huh?"

"Kau bodoh? Aku bilang berdansalah dengan Astrid. Apa kau mau berdansa dengan para gadis barbar itu? Bisa kupastikan kau akan mati duluan sebelum sampai kelantai dansa." Ujar Ruffnut sambil menujuk kearah para gadis dari suku lain yang menatapnya dengan muka penuh harap.

"Dia datang?" Tanya Hiccup lagi.

"Dia sudah berdansa dengan ayahmu." Ujar Fishlegs yang kemudian duduk disamping Ruffnut.

"Ya ya pergilah dan carilah Astrid sekarang!" Ujar Snotlout sambil menarik Hiccup dari kursinya yang membuat ia hampir saja terjungkal mencium lantai _Great Hall_.

"Ok, santai saja." Ujar Hiccup yang kemudian berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"Jadi, Ruff, berdansalah denganku." Ujar Snotlout.

"Tidak, denganku saja." Ujar Fishlegs. Ruffnut hanya menggeram frustasi dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari kedua lelaki yang sedang beradu tatapan "mau kububuh kau?" itu.

Hiccup masih berjalan mencari Astrid. Sepertinya dia sudah pulang. Hiccup kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun matanya menangkap sosok cantik yang sedang dicarinya. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata biru gadis itu. Semua nampak begitu jelas. Ia hanya membatu memandang gadis yang sedang menghampirinya itu.

"Uh... hi Astid, hi Astrid, and hi Astrid." Ujar Hiccup canggung. Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah sapaan terbodoh saat ia bertemu dengan gadis yang sudah menjadi miliknya itu.

"Hi Hiccup... um..." Suasana menjadi canggung. Saat musik beralunan pelan dimainkan, secara reflek Hiccup membungkuk dan berkata,

"_Care to dance with me, Milady?_" Pertanyaan Hiccup itu disambut dengan senyuman dan tawa manis dari Astrid. Astrid kemudian mengenggam tangan Hiccup dengan mantab.

"_With pleasure..._"balasnya. Hiccup kemudian meletakan tangan kirinya di pinggang Astrid yang ia rasa sangat mungil dan terukir dengan indah itu.

"Darimana saja kau?" Ujar Astrid menatap lawan dansanya itu.

"Jalan-jalan..."

"Alasan lamamu sudah tak berlaku lagi,Hiccup."

"Kau pasti sudah tahu alasan yang sebenarnya bukan?" ujar Hiccup yang semakin mempererat pelukannya. Astrid dapat melihat banyak gadis menatapnya iri, namun itu tak digubrisnya, karena dialah yang sudah dipilih oleh lelaki yang sekarang lebih tinggi 10cm darinya.

"Hey, maaf aku terlambat. Mengapa kau tak bilang kau akan datang?" Ujar Hiccup seraya memandang mata kekasihnya itu.

"Hiccup, aku setiap tahun datang kemari. Kau saja yang tidak tahu. Tak apa, yang penting kau datang." Hiccup tersenyum namun tak bertahan lama saat...

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kanannya.

"Astrid? Ouch..."

"_That's for making me waiting for you!_" Ujar Astrid menatapnya marah.

"Ya aku tahu, karena aku sudah—"

**CUP!**

"_That's for everything else..._"Ucap Astrid setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Hiccup.

"_I could get used to it..._" Hiccup kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk Astrid lebih erat. Astrid memeluknya balik dan saat mereka mendongak keatas, seikat daun mistletoe tergantung diatas mereka dengan indahnya.

"Happy Snogletog, Astrid." Hiccup kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Astrid. Saat wajah mereka menjauh, Astrid hanya bisa menunjukan mukanya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu.

"Yeah..." balas Astrid. Hiccup tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk mencium kening Astrid. Saat pesta berakhir, ada beberapa yang terlihat senang dan ada beberapa yang sebal. Kalian tahun sendiri kenapa.

"Tak kusangka anak dari _Chief_ disini sudah memiliki tunangan..."

"Benar, padahal diabegitu _hot!_ Aku juga mau menjadi istrinya!"

"Namun kalau dilihat-lihat mereka serasi sekali lo, lihat itu mereka!"

Hiccup berjalan bersama Astrid bergandengan tangan, kemudian disusul oleh Toothless dengan riangnya. Astrid kemudian membelai hidung Toothless dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Night Fury yang lucu itu.

"Hey Toothless, senang melihatmu disini..." ujar Astrid yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari Toothless.

"_Happy Snogletog, bud.._."ucap Hiccup seraya mengelus hidung Toothless.

"_Happy Snogletog big pounding baby boo..._" Ucap Astrid pada Toothless. Mereka kemudian meneruskan perjalanan mereka bersama dengan Hiccup dan Toothless, mungkin inilah _Snogletog Eve_ terbaik untuk Astrid. Um... tidak, untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

**RnR kalo berkenan.**

**Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict gak jelas ini XD.**

**Salam**

**Bhion-san**


End file.
